dollhouse
by LovetoWrite21
Summary: Serena wants to forget a horrible event in her past completely even if it means forgetting herself in the process...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know it I don't own it. This story line is based off a series called Dollhouse that was aired on Scfy for two seasons.

* * *

><p>"For five years you don't have to worry about any of the consequences of your actions. Doesn't that sound nice given whats happened to you?" The speaker was a woman. She wore a shirt tucked into her high waist skirt. Her black hair, pulled up in an elaborate bun.<p>

"This sucks! All I wanted to do was change the world, make my mark on the world. Do something good." The girl across from her had long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt. She looked tired and frustrated.

"Well, actions have..."

"Consequences. I know." The girl, who had been pacing now sat in a huff.

"Are you ready to sign this?" After a couple of seconds of silence she pushed a stack of papers and a pen to the girl across from her.

"Alright." The young girl, Serena Swallow, took the pen and signed on all the dotted lines. Her hands stopped shaking with each stroke of the pen. Soon she wouldn't remember anything, and that was what she wanted.

"Alright." The woman took the papers and the pen when she was done. "Let me show you where you will know be living.

* * *

><p>The dance floor was popping with dancers, moving to the rhythm of the music. The bar was full of people ordering drinks and sitting on the stools and talking. There were colored lights flashing all around, bringing in the only light to light the massive room.<p>

"You are correct! This club is to die for!" A young girl in the middle of the dance floor yelled to her companions. The blue dress she wore clung to her every curve and barely made its way passed her butt. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, swishing as she danced. Her blue eyes were hazy but alert, showing that she was buzzed from drinking but alive with the music. She was smiling as she danced.

"This is why I took you here." The man she was dancing with was extremely taller then her, even with her 5 inch heels, with long brown hair in a ponytail and clear green eyes like grass.

"Its defiantly fun. But how about somewhere more private." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed. "We were in private last night. Come on. Enjoy the night out!"

"Fine." She pulled back. "But let me get some fresh air, alright?"

"Sure." He pulled her in for a kiss. "But promise to come back alright?"

"I will. You're just to fun to leave." She gave him a coy look before leaving.

He gave her a wishful look as she left and moved to the bar.

The night air was cool and she enjoyed the quiet as soon as she closed the door, the music was just so loud. The moon shone high in the sky with little clouds.

A woman approached her. She was wearing a normal suit and had short blonde hair in spikes.

"Sky, are you ready for your treatment?"

"Treatment? Yes. That sounds nice." The young girl named Sky followed the woman to a black van parked nearby. Once they were inside and moving she began talking again.

"I hope that this treatment is quick because Dan is waiting for me. I told him I would only be a second. He is so nice, I am so glad that I met him. Hey! When we go back you should totally come and meet him! He would love you."

The woman smiled. "I see."

Sky went on to tell the woman about the rest of her time with Dan and soon the van had parked. Sky followed the woman out of the van, which was parked in a underground parking lot, and followed another woman, who meet them at the van, to the elevator to the side.

"Remember. We're going to meet Dan when I am done with my treatment." Sky called before the doors shut.

"If only." The woman muttered under her breath. She turned to the driver. "I noticed the van running low on fuel, make sure you take care of that before our next task.

* * *

><p>The man standing beside all the machines on the wall smiled when she entered the room. Her clothing now were just black yoga pants and a blue tank top.<p>

"Hello Sky, ready for your treatment?" He greeted her as she lay down on the chair in the middle of the room. It looked like a normal dentist chair, except the head place had a ring around it, when you leaned the chair back.

He pushed a few buttons and the ring lit up to green and for a couple of seconds Sky felt pain and all the memories of Dan float through her head, backwards from when she left the club to when she met him the day before. Then nothing.

The chair rose back up to a sitting position.

"Hello October."

"Did I fall alseep?" She gave the man a blank stare.

"For a bit." He smiled. "Are you ready to go now?"

"If I may."

He nodded, she stood up, and left the room.

He moved and pulled out a disk from the ring on the chair and popped it back into a holding place on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Hello October." The woman with the spiky blonde hair greeted the girl with the long blonde hair in a ponytail, who wore a green tank top and black yoga pants.<p>

"Hello." October's look was blank.

"Are you going to go swim in the pool now?"

"That is a good idea. I need to do my 30 laps. I need to do my best." With that October walked off.

"Charlotte." Another man in a suit came up to the spiky haired woman. You could easily tell he was the head guard by his state of dress and the gun he kept holstered around his neck. "Amelia wants to see you to see how October did on the last mission."

"Alright." Charlotte followed him to the elevator closet to them in the hallway they were and up they went. The doors opened to a huge office with windows all around. A desk sat near the windows and closer to the elevator was a seating area and a coffee table.

A woman sat behind the desk.

"Charlotte." She smiled. She had a southern accent. "How good of you to come. Please sit down." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Her black hair was pulled into a bun.

"Thank you Amelia." Charlotte moved and sat down.

"Richard, you may go." Amelia looked at the man who still stood in the elevator. He nodded and pushed a button to go down. Once he left Amelia turned to Charlotte again.

"I wanted to see how October is doing. Her two year mark just came up and I want to make sure everything is still going smoothly."

"Perfect. She does wonders and still is the most requested."

"Good. I'm glad." Amelia looked at the papers on her desk. "Tomorrow she is needed again, this time for three days. She'll be needed for the implant right after breakfast so please make sure she makes it to Jonathan on time."

"No problem. Is this all?"

Amelia smiled. "Yes. I just wanted to check and give you the latest on her jobs, per say." The phone rang and she glanced down at the caller. "This is private and I need to take it. You don't mind seeing yourself out?"

"Nope." Charlotte moved to the elevator and made her way down once it arrived

* * *

><p>New chapter of a new story! As always! Comment, review, and I hope you enjoy! Peace<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Here! Here is your information, your case file. Why can't you just see what I see?" The young man, Darien Blake thrust the papers on the desk. He stood at a towering form of 6"2. His blue eyes were narrowed.

"There is nothing for physical, solid evidence. None of this will help you in a court of law." Darien's superior the chief of police, thrust the papers back at Darien. "All they will see is your thoughts and intuitions- which I know have solved more than a few of your cases, but its been two years. Two years, Darien, and all you've done is make yourself crazier and crazier with all these theories and ideas. And if you were to tell anyone else they would cut you off the force for unstableness. Now take these papers back and work on the case that I gave you two days ago, the murder, there is a killer out there and a family that needs closer to be taken care of."

"Fine." Darien took the papers. "But there are other family members who have lost family members that are in this dollhouse- and all I want to do is help them and give the justice deserved for those stuck in it." He left the office.

"Marcus!" He bellowed. "Where are the files for the Johnson case?"

A man around the same age as Darien rushed up with a file case. "Here. I have been going over the files again and there is something that doesn't add up."

"What?" Darien took the file from Marcus's outstretch hand and started to walk through the sea of desks to his.

"Well...you know how the mother said that she went out to coffee with her sister. Well the place that they went to is only a mile away from where the boy's body was found. She could have killed him and still made it to the coffee place on time."

"But what is the motive behind her killing him? She gained nothing." Darien sat down at his desk and started to idly look through the files. Marcus sat across from him. "The father, he was planning on giving his son his interitance early because he has cancer. If that happened she would lose all her money."

"How did you find this out?" Darien looked up.

"I looked over the medical things. The boy was tested for a cancer which can be paternal. It's been a struggle for his family for years and the father got it in his twenties and it came out of remission a year ago and its not going good."

"You questioned his doctor?"

"No. I just kinda guessed the last part. You saw how weak he looked when he came in for questioning."

"Soo..." Darien thought for a second. "Jealous, rich, shallow mother kills her son for money. Not unheard of...but always an ugly ending to a case. But I can see how that works. Yes. Lets look into the father's medical records then." Darien stood up and grabbed his jacket from his chair. "You coming?"

"Of course!" Marcus followed close behind.

* * *

><p>"October is needed." Charlotte turned to look at Amelia who was now speaking to her. "Can you get her prepared for her mission."<p>

"Yes. How long is it?"

"5 days at tops. I'm hoping no more then 3." Amelia smiled as she walked away, she was never one to talk long.

Charlotte made her way through the compound to the large showers where the dolls all showered in to get October.

"October. Its time for your treatment."

"Ok." The girl with long blonde hair walked to the edge of the large circular shower area and pulled a red towel around herself.

Once dressed, the two of them moved to the "treatment" room. The same man was standing by the machines. "Hello October. You ready for your treatment?"

October nodded and moved to sit in the chair. It lowered itself down till she was lying down. The machine turned on and she felt a little pain then...

The chair raised itself up.

"I need my councilman and my secretary to go over all my files! And what am I wearing? I need proper clothing for my meeting with the Senator." She stood and proceeded to the elevator close to the chair. Charlotte followed.

* * *

><p>"Listen. The assembly woman is here and ready to see you Senator." The Senator's secretary told her boss. "Are you ready to see her?"<p>

"Yes. Please send her in, thank you." The Senator moved from his seat as he preceeded to take some papers and put them in a file beside the window behind his massive desk.

The door opened again as the assembly woman entered the room.

"Good day, Stella. Did you have a good drive here?" He turned and greeted her.

"Yes. Thank you." Stella, pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "My driver was very nice. Much better then the last person you sent to pick me up. Took his almost 5 minutes to park the car in the garage. It was horrible."

He laughed. "You are to much, dear Stella. Now shall we talk business."

"Business always bores me, just give me the papers to sign so that I can be on my way." She pulled a black pen out of her purse.

He acted surprised. "No reading over what I want to do at all?"

"The people love me! They don't care if I sign somethings about allowing you to cut down some trees or something." She waved her hand. "There are much more interesting things to do." Her blue eyes dulled. "Like I said, business is boring."

He pulled the papers out of his desk. They did an amazing job with this one. Just what he needed to make sure that his hotel was built.

She proceeded to sign the papers. "Alright. We done here? My sister and I are off to go get lunch."

"Stella. Did you forget our arrangement?" He moved from behind the desk to stand in front of her.

"Did I forget? No. But seeing as I just helped you do whatever, I'm off. Maybe next week or something. Call my assistant." She smiled, stood and after a quick kiss on the lips was gone from the room.

* * *

><p>"She is done already? He paid for three days with her!" Amelia sighed.<p>

"I think that Luke gave her a little too much spunk." Charlotte spoke into the phone. "She is on the elevator going down to have lunch with her sister. Should I call her in? Or wait for him to come and see if she'll go back with him?"

"No. Just bring her in. We'll reimburse him and give him the next time free of charge. Ill get him on the phone now. Goodbye Charlotte."

Charlotte hung up the phone. She glanced at the screens in front of her in the van. There were screens for the security cameras and then as well all the vitals for October..or Stella as she believed she was now. There had been an interesting, minor flux when she had rejected his request. But it was so tiny...she could have been seeing things. It was hard to tell. She needed to talk to Luke before she did anything about it...if she felt the need to once they got back to the dollhouse.

* * *

><p>Darien groaned as he put the car into park. He hated having to go and see the Senator. He was such a pompous jerk and did whatever he wanted with the power he had, though limited to his job description, he still got a lot done. Most of it had to do with the council woman, Stella Parker, just signed whatever he gave her to do. He turned his car off and after one deep breath got out, grabbing his briefcase from the backseat, proceeded to the front door<p>

He noticed a woman heading his way, so he opened the door to hold it open for her.

"Thank you." She turned and smiled and his breath caught in his throat, however before he could muster up anything to say she was gone.

The long blonde hair and bright blue eyes- there was only one person he knew who had blonde hair almost done to their ankles.

And she was in his case file. Serena.

She was alive. The dollhouse must exist and she was being used to be the council woman to sign things for the Senator.

He didn't know what shocked/angered him more.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Stella" Charlotte greeted the girl outside her car, which was slightly hidden from sight. "You ready for your treatment?"<p>

"Oh, yes. Thank you. That would be lovely. Then I can be fresh for my lunch with my sister." Stella moved into the van. "But please don't take as long as last time. I hate waiting. It is so boring."

Charlotte shook her head as she closed the sliding door behind her.

* * *

><p>Another chapter up! As always reviews and comments are welcome! Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday time! peace!<p> 


End file.
